Godzilla: A Monster's Soul
by Zakali21
Summary: 3 years after Final Wars, peaces has seemingly come. Godzilla has vanished and no other Kaiju have made apperances. But when a new presence arrives, will Godzilla come out of the shadows and save the earth once again?
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla: A Monster's Soul

Disclaimer: i do now own Godizlla, or any of its numerous characters. They belong too © Toho Co. Ltd

This is my first stab in to the universe of Godzilla, even though i have been a fan all of my life. So please read and review! and please leave harsh comments! haha i know im not the best writter and im sure there is much i can improve on, so please again let me know and give some advice, thanks!

now..

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

><p>"I am become death, the destroyer of worlds"<p>

-Robert Oppenheimer

Chapter 1

_Tokyo, 1954_

The giant leviathan towers over the vast sea of buildings before him. They all seem diminutive in comparison to the creature beside them. Gojira or Godzilla, stares into the dsitance before him with a maniacal look in his eyes. All that fills him is rage; powerful rage that can not be contained. Below him, people scurry away under his shadow, trying to avoid the destructive nature of this beast. Godzilla emits an ear shattering, primial roar and advances into the city. A victim of Nuclear Testing, Godzilla lets out his rage with a bright blue rey of power towards the mass of humans. Not many survived as they were swept away in flames. The flames that stream off the buiding and surronding area burning brightly; casting a bright haze over the city. From the fire, it casts a reflection of Godzilla's eyes, making him appear as if the devil has risen from the pits of hell. Godzilla again roars into the burning night to announce that the King of Monsters has arrived...

_GForce HQ, 3 years after Final Wars_

Douglas Gordon kicks back in his chair, with his feet proped up on his desk. His desk was already a mess but with his feet on it, the files and numerous junk spilled off the surface. Chewing on the end of cigar, Douglas ignores the mess and sighs. Being behind a desk was not fun, nor worth the pay, but thats what Gordon has been stuck with for the last few years. Ever since the end of Operation: Final Wars with the defeat of the Xilliens, Godzilla and his son have pretty much disappeared off the face of the map. Which brought up the question to everyone, _where did he go? _and more importantly why hasnt he showed up recently? Also, not to add to the strange, there has been a drastic drop off on the appearance of other Kaiju. The last sighting was about 2 months ago and even then it wasn't anything to worry about. But still, the lack of occurences, while a great relief, has become a little worrisome. _Strange indeed_...thought Gordon to himself shaking his head, and with godzilla M.I.A and other Kaiju being skiddish meant no use for the Gotengo. However, though, recently New York City did have a mysterious "creature" appear and caused major damage...but GForce shrugged it off as more of an "mysterious being" than a Kaiju. But before he could complete his daily thought trip a noise bleeps from the phone on his desk. Pushing a button a screen props up on a hologram display revealing the 3 dimiensional face of Miyuki Otanashi. Gordon barely focuses on the hologram, more interested in his cigar, "Yea Miyuki?"

"Gordon, General Kuomi has ordered a meeting in 1200 hours" replies Miyuki, even for a hologram she still able to pull off a beautiful face.

Sighing again, Gordon removes his cigar "Right...ill be there in a few" and smiles breifly as the hologram fades away.

"Shit" says Gordon shaking his head for the gazillionenth time. Gordon regards his now quite phone with mixed feeling, and sighs. With a blank expression he thinks about the meeting and what it could possibly be about. _Probably another breifing about the lack of Kaiju sightings..._oh how he longs for the days of controling the Gotengo, and being with Anna Ontanishi. Now Gordon shakes his head again but for good reasons, and dewels on memories of Anna and sits back in his chair and returns to the cigar.

"Fuck them, i got 30 minutes" he sarcastically replies.

_Yokohama, Japan_

_"A thundering noise is heard in the distance; slowly rising in tempo as the something inches closer. Then, a roar of epic porportions is bellowed across the exapnsion of building, as fire errupts all around. Then the best lumbers into view...a nightmare it was, just only alive...a bright light escapes from its mouth and a automic blast decends upon her..."_

Miki Saegusa rises from her bed breathing heavly. A scream is caught on her tongue and it fades away as she comes completely awake. _It's only a dream_. She lets those words play across her mind to give her some comfort. But its no use, that the third time this week she has had a vivid dream like that. It has only gotten worse the last few months, and it has really put the stress on her mind. Even now, a severe headach begins to form as the memory of the dream is still fresh. Miki closes her eyes to try an relieve some of the pain, but for most part she fails. Slowly shaking her head she looks around in the dark of her apartment, trying to atleast adjust her vision. Miki regards the clock with distaste as it say 8 AM, _So much for sleeping in_. With a sigh, she gets out of bed and opens the curtains in her bedroom and is greeted with a dose a bright, radiant sunshine.

Even as she stands there looking out the window, trying to recollect her thoughts, the dream still lingers. This dream however, was different than the last few as it was Godzilla. She only knows because she will never forget his roar. Ever since her "link" with the big behemoth Miki was able to connect with his mind and read his thoughts. Even talk to him "telepathicatically" at times and it had it's advantages. That dose not mean Godzilla was the only monster she could read, she could read every Kaiju, but Godzilla was the most important and strongest. But since his disaperence after the Xilliens invasion, she had not been able to sense him or even his son, her powers even wanned a little. _But why was this one so vivid...and why was it soo menacing _she thought to herself as she drapes her arms around herself. Then in a sudden tingle sensation another "vibe" hits her. It was so strong it staggered her a little and she closed her eyes to decifer what it meant. Immediately she reopens her eyes as they grow wide, and only two words could escape her mouth "Godzilla is back..."


	2. Chapter 2

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

As you already know, everything is owned by © Toho Co. Ltd, execpt for what ever characters i create haha!

Srry i have not been able to update the new chapter lately, but i am a senior in highschool and have been very busy as of lately. Lol but i have finally gotten chapter 2 complete! and i promise i will be introducing my new enemy, Diablus, for Big G to fight here soon so have patience.

and...here it is!

* * *

><p>Chp. 2<p>

_South Pacific_

The waves bristle about the surface, making slight noises as they crash on one another. Above, the vast array of stars cast a luminous glow on the ocean's surface. Making everything seem so tranquil that one could not help but feel at peace in this giant expanse of adventure and mystery. This is what a Captain of any vessel feels, or should feel, when out here. Out on the open sea, anyone can escape their ordeals of the real world and just learn to live. But at the moment Captain Ichi Siro feels none of this as he deeply sighs his frustration as his ship is behind schedule. Being Captain of the _Forestor _came with many responsibilties, like maintaining the work schedule for 24 hour shifts onboard the vessel, e.t.c. But the main task was making sure that the cargo was delievered on time to it's destination. As of right now, the _Forestor_ is a day behind from reaching the port of Wakayama, mainly due to some unsuspected weather that arrived seemingly out of nowhere. _Such the life of the sea...so much to not be able to predict_ thought Siro as he sits back down in his chair. When being out in the sea, you have to always execpt the unexecpted and sometimes that can be a real pain in the ass. Siro shrugs his shoulders in mute defeat of mother nature and tries to relax and ease his mind. He was just about to close his eyes and maybe think of his wife back at home, when one of the skeleton crew memebers shouts something.

"Sir, we have something on radar"

Agiated, Captain Siro sits up in his chair "Probably another vessel in the area."

"No sir, this radar hit is to big to be another ship."

"Then what is it? A whale?" replied Siro.

The person looks back at the radar as it bleeps away, the signal coming closer "Sir it way to large to be a whale, and it is moving at 20 knots!"

"Mother of god..." whispers Siro, "Nothing can go that fast!" and quickly looks out the front window with pair of binoculars.

About 100 miles away from the _Forestor, _a shadows gracefully swims through the sea, cutting a path directly towards the doom ship. Measuring 100 metets long, this thing is indeed to long to be a whale. The Saurian creature continues it's trek through the mighty sea, and briefly rises its gigantic, prehstoric looking head to the surface to view the ship in front of him. His eyes burn a hole through it as he stares intensely at it; the eyes of burning rage. In a massive furry of rage, the creatures rises up fully out of the water on the ships starboard side and emitts a roar straight out of a monster movie. It feels the ship as a challenge and vowels to do away with its presence.

A ravage vibration is felt throughout the ship, causing it to violently shake and roll from the result waves of the unknown creature. Captain Siro is knocked backwards to the wall from the force of impact, and tries to stand. All he feels is a sudden, breath taking pain as a massive tail comes crashes throught the window and directly into him and the rest of the crew.

_Tokyo Present G-Force HQ_

Shinichi Ozaki strolls down the halls of G-Force Command. But he is in no hurry, as it is only a meeting. _Another meeting..._thought Ozaki. This will make the third in as many days, and it is starting to really annoy him. Ozaki has only been back for a week now from his training with America's G-Force unit and he has to be called to this. He is not one who cares for petty speeches like this, he is one made for combat. Born with mutant traits, Ozaki has always been a warrior. Growing up was not the best years of his life; akways picked on, he basically taught himself everything he knows. He was always told then that fighting was not the answer, talk to them they said. But, for Ozaki words did not come easy and fighting did..._Not that it hurt to be part mutant..._he remarks to himself, now fully remmebering his child hood. Even now, he feels his warrior self beckon in him. But yet, since the Gotengo was momentarily on the shelf, and the crew dissembled, it seems those days might be long gone. Ozaki misses those days badly, even misses the ones he stood side by side with during Operation: Final War. Gordon, Miyuki, Anna... At the mention of Miyuki he smiles, he missed her tremendously and has not had much time to see her. When he had arrived back in Tokyo he had hoped to see her, catch up on things, but she was always busy. If anything, though, this meeting could perhaps help his worries as Miyuki is scheduled to be here aswell as Gordon and Anna. Even as he though that, he spots the figure of Douglas Gordon coming down the opposite end. Ozaki laughs, depsite himself he believes this could be interesting after all.

Gordon stops in front of the entrance to the meeting room with the not so obvious sign above the door titled "Meeting Room B." He chuckles to himself, still chewing on his cigar. Then from behind, Gordon hears the the echos of boots on the tile floor and turns just in time to see Ozaki walk up beside him.

"Well ill be damn kid, its good to see you" muses Gordon, smiling.

"Hey Gordon, it's been a while" says Ozaki, returning the smile.

"Yeah well once you save the world, apparently you get "promoted" to desk work" Gordon rolls the cigar on his tongue, "Got to love this government!"

"Ha...yeah i know the feeling, i've been busy with stupid trainning seminars all over the damn world" laughs Ozaki, "Apparently i have to help train new recruitments of Mutants that have recently joined G-Force."

"Hmm...thought they would have shut down that experiment after what happened with Xilliens"

"Yea, well apparently the head honchos still believe there is something worth it with "us" " replies Ozaki "Still chewing cigars huh?"

"Hmph, well have to do something to not go insane of desk fever!" chuckles Gordon.

Ozaki joins in on the laughter as two commrades, two friends who have been through a lot, share a moment of humor, if only to put their troubled minds at ease.

* * *

><p>Well made it a short chapter, and only because i got behind on working on it. So decided to get it posted before fall to far behind. I promise you next chapter be more interesting as the meeting is in it and my fabolous villian Diablolus. SOOOO please read and review lol thanks<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

Srry for such long delay, it has been hetic as of recently. But now summer is here and i have a good two months before college starts to get this story done! So i better get started! lol

Anyway enjoy Chapter 3, ran into many writter block here so hopefully you all enjoy and if not ohwell! :P

Godzilla and Characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

* * *

><p>Chp 3<p>

"_You cannot simultaneously prevent and prepare for war_" (Albert Einstein) is a quote that always runs through the mind of General Kumoi when ever he is in a meeting. This quote though, dose not have to nessecary be about war but could be with any everyday active in a sense and this very context of that quote randomly swims through his thoughts. Only reason why is because during time of war, General Kumoi was in countless meetings held to discuss war topics; mainly on how to prevent them without causing uprest. Only difference with this meeting is it has to do with a force greater than an enemy army and its countless machines, but a force of nature, a creation of nuclear testing, Godzilla. He has caused a lot of problems lately for the Supreme Commander of G-Force with his dissaperance. One would think that be a good thing, but no, sadly it is not as he is not "dead" as so many want to see. Another reason why is all of their satelites have failed to trace him, which makes trying to figure out where he could abruptly surface a guessing war with intelligence. Since becoming the Supreme Commander two years ago, It has been Kumoi's sole purpose to find protect Japan and the rest of the world from Godzilla's presence and the other Kaiju. So many lives depend on him and his staff with their intelligence that this job has put countless hours of stress squarely on this man's old soul. Which leads to the purpose of this breifing, as the brass at UNGCC has been putting the pressure on him to quickly find the big green lizard, too relay the new mission stragety. Already half the table is filled as the other 4 commanders of G-Force branches from different regions around the word; North America, South America, Europe, and Asia. Besides the commanders, there is also Japan's Prime Minister Kuri Kumocho, Secretary General of United Nations (which established UNGCC) Steven McDonhule, and ofcourse Director of UNGCC Ramon Stevan himself. Then that brings him too Miki Segeusa, the head physic of the recently established Physic Learning Center, who herself was just brough aboard the G-Force. All that is missing is his top Captain Douglas Gordon, who is late. _Not surprising_ scowls Kumoi to himself, growing impatient.

Gordon walks into the meeting room and looks around at the group assembled. Just at first glance, Gordon whistles to himself as everyone is here, or the ones that matter.

"Man, this is apparently no joke" he says to Ozaki who entered behind him, "I mean the whole gang is here."

Osaki just nods his head, and takes a seat beside Gordon. But he himself is a little surprise as to is here. Usually a "regular meeting" consist of General Kumoi, Gordon, occasionlay Miyuki, few advisors, but never the head brass of both G-Force and UNGCC. The only person he did not recognize was the young girl sitting directly infront of him. To say "girl" would have been correctly as she looks maybe no more than 18 or 19 years old and has shoulder legenth hair. But the one thing that stands out about her is the earrings she has on. They were a little bit bigger than the average earring and had a weird design, almost like a symbol of some sort. Having her here makes this meeting even interesting as it most be of some signifiance. _She is kind of cute_ thought Ozaki as he cast a smile to her direction. She glances back at him, gives half a smile and turns away just as General Kumoi was about to get started.

Kumoi clears his throat and begins "Alright everyone, lets begin this meeting." Everyone in the room calms down and seizes any converstations they had.

"Folks, i know everyone here does not want to sit here in another meeting. But this one is of some importance" Kumoi surveys the group in front of him, "Over the last few years, as we all know, Godzilla has disappeared and this has caused much concern with everyone. We know he is not dead, for we all saw with our own eyes him walk off into the sunset with his offspring after the Xilliens were defeated."

Kumoi see's that he has everyones full attention know and continues "With this mysterious disappearence, even other Kaiju appearances have droped off significantly. The last two years it has fall to 60 percent to barely 10 perecent."

"Then why do we care?" interupted Prime Minister Kuri Kumocho, "With them gone it has saved us millions of dollars in damage, not to mention lives."

"Well, Prime Minister we still care because here at G-Force we do not take anything for granted. After 50 years of Kaiju and Godzilla attacks we do not take lightly to the idea of them all of sudden "stop" " answered Kumoi, "and incase they do attack more frequently again we want to be prepared. Thats why this branch was established."

"But Major, all of the vast Kaiju we have faced over the years were pretty minor execpt for a few like Megagurius and Ghidorah. Godzilla was the only threat that no modern weapons could stop!" spoke Kuri Kumocho.

Gordon sits in the back of the oval table, leaning back in his chair. He is clearly little amused at this little tirad going on here.

"Seems like the Prime Minister has a thorne up his ass, eh Ozaki?" whispers Gordon in Osaki's direction. Ozaki was not paying attention as his thoughts were concentrated on the young women across from him. He can't pin it down, but something about her is unusual, or more formally, familiar.

"Oh, yeah, apparently" mumbles Ozaki.

"Even with that, Prime Minister we still need to find Godzilla before he decides to randomly show up. Everyone here in this office is under tremendous pressure from outside media and other nations, specifically The United States as one of their cities has recieved tremendous damage also. Not to mention they are one of our biggest contributors to our country in many ways. They worry about this threat just as much as we do." says Kumoi trying to remain patient.

"Why should the westeners fear Godzilla? He has mainly stayed in the Japan area, and their "supposed" Godzilla appearence in New York City was a joke..." cried Kuri "But even so, how would we find him we have no sigthings to go by?"

"Well, actually we do." says Kumoi in a solem tone, "About 24 hours ago a cargo ship off Japan's coast was attacked by some "creature". The whole ship was sunk and their was only one survivor. The survivor reported that it was Godzilla and with that i'll let Ms. Miki Segeusa take over."

Kumoi points towards Miki, who politely smiles, and stands up smoothing out her dress skirt.

"Thank you General and Thank you everyone for coming to this meeting on such short notice." answers Miki with a half smile.

"As a Physic, it is my responsibilty to explore the physiological nature of Kaiju. Untill the Kaiju disappearance i was able to contribute much information about their physiological makeup, mainly Godzilla." says Miki as she looks around the group, feeling little more confindent. Upon hearing about this Osaki now understands why she felt familiar to him, he can sense her physic ability.

Miki continues "I had a strong connection with Godzilla before, well we all know what happened, and untill recently i had seemed to lose it. But just last night i appeared to have a reconnection with this link." She lets this sink in with everyone, even if they have already heard about it or not, "Although the link seemed weak...

"This is all nice and dandy, Miss Segeusa but how does any of this help with the matter of coming up with a plan to find and _deal_ with Godzilla?" surmised Prime Minister Kuri.

Miki flinches a little at the emphasis on the word _deal _"Sir, please if you would let me finish. Now the link is weak but i believe i can restablish my link again and inturn can pinpoint his location and determine where he might next appear."

For the rest of the meeting, all the head brass discuss what needs to be prepaired, but Osaki dose not patience much. He is just ready to get behind the control pannel of the Gotengo, and can't help but wonder of Miki's mental powers.

"Well now, appears we are back in business Ozaki" chirps up Gordan in an amused voice, "Go assemble rest of the crew and i'll prepare the Gotengo." and with that Gordon is out of the briefing room not caring if the meeting was over or not. Ozaki just shakes his head and smiles at his friend's eagerness.

* * *

><p>Well now that was rough to write! Not very great at writting dialogue and hopefully was able to pan this out well enough...i know i mentioned in last chapter that Diablolus was going to be here but i got pressed on time, BUT i promise that in Chapter 4 he will be delievered!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

So two chapters within a week time's span, how about that? I think ive made up for taken so long with the thrid chapter lol. Well this chapter finally brings Godzilla new foe, Diablolus! I promise to make him into one of Godzilla's vicous, devilest and cunnest foe ever! (Hopefully). So enjoy this one, as these two titanic foes will do battle here soon, promise you!

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus is mine, so back off! lol

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_North Japan_

Like a calling from the gods, an objects sears it's way through the dark sky. Cutting a path of dark, firey debri and smoke in it's wake. The sound from the falling object is so loud it sounds like a mega-ton warhead had exploded. It disturbs the once peaceful night sky and finally impacts into the ground below with a loud thud. When the meteor impacts, a storm of dirt, rock, and anything else caught in the path are blown upward from the ground. As fast as it started, it was over and eveyrthing seemed to become calm again. It only lasted for a few seconds, though, as something starts to stir in the massive pit. Then a light emits from the middle of the crater and a object slowly emerges from the crater. Whatever it is slowly ascends out of the crater and hovers about 50 feet from the ground. Once the smoke and debri finally settle the appearence of the object is finally revealed and it is something no one would want to see. The look about the figure is horrific and almost devilish looking in nature. The figure is has a slender abdomen but with muscular shoulders, arms and legs that are about a thick as three tree trunks and a long thick tail descending from its back and ending in a almost forked look with spikes aligning all down the back and tail. Also on its back are two massive wings that closely resemble a bat and are tucked closely in towards its body. On and around its neck and going down midway across its chest is a boney, spiked appendage like collar. But probably the most disturbing part of this foul creature is its face. The creature's face is a mixed assortment of all the evils and horrors you could ever imagine wrapped all into one, horrific, expression that is caped off by a wicked grin on its mouth. Then it finally opens its eyes and they burn a dark, firey orange color as if all of hate in the world was circulating through them. The creature continues to hover in the air and slowly looks around its new enviroment and feels the presence of life around it. Feels all of the animals running around, feels all of the life force passing through the trees and bushes. It hates this feeling, loaths it. Then the creature stretches out its arms and expands its massive wings to it full extent and in a sudden moment a surge of engery surges through its body and a immense light burst out from it and spreads out through the surronding forrest. Once the light fades away the entire area was gone; just evaporated in an intense surge of power. Nothing is left as the land was turn barren with trees turned to ash, the ground charred into a barren nightmare wasteland. In a single instant 300 miles of land and forest was completely eradicated. The creature lets out an errie, soul wrenching roar to show its pleased feelings and with a quick motion of its wings it shoots into the air and flys away. Like a demened angel casted out of heaven, the demon has arrived and doom awaits the earth. Diablolus has come...

_G-Force HQ_

Miki leans closer to the window and glares out into the world. She looks upon the vast expanse of Tokyo still amazed that within the three years after the Xilliens that the government and citizens have been able to reconstruct so much. Almost half of the city was crushed under the two titanic behemoths feet and almost appeared as the city was beyond repairable. But the Japan spirt of it's people can not be denied, as they have come together once again and with blazing speed rebuilt this great city. After all these people have dealt with extreme prejudice from the events of World War 2, not to mention much turmoil, and countless of helpless victims from Godzilla's first romp across these lands. She can't help but smile as she looks out beyond even right now as construction crews repair various buiding and streets.

Then at that instant a searing pain ravages through her mind. It took her by surprise and she half collapse against the window, using one hand to support herself the other on her forehead. Before her the landscape of Tokyo vanish and is replace by blacknes; an imense, vast space of blackness. Suddenly, a bright light errupts in the oblivion and fire ignites. Even scarier and demonic, almost terrifying scream or laugh echos throughout her mind. She feels so much pain, and agony, but also mindless glee and a feeling of enteratinment. Miki falls completely on her knees and tries to will the mental assault away, and after few aggonizing minutes she was able to steer it away. She scrambles to catch her breath and regain her sanity. _What the hell was that_...pleads her mind as she searches for answers but comes to only one lingering word _Diablolus_. Just as she was able to regain her composure Douglas Gordon comes into the room from the opposite end followed by the one who smiled at her in the meeting, Ozaki, and a few others. While they walk past her, Ozaki stops and as the others continue on.

"Hi Segeusa." says Ozaki offering out a handshake.

Miki smiles back, "Hi, uhmm..sorry i didn't get your name?"

"Oh, my apologizes my name is Shinichi Ozaki." answers Ozaki, "So what brings an attractive lady like you to the G-Force?"

"Well you heard most of it during the meeting, that is if you were paying attention." marks Miki, "Oh yes i saw you staring at me."

Ozaki looks away for a second, little embarrased but catches himself and returns his attention "Ah well im sorry. Just little caught off guard that they brought in a civilian into the G-Force. But im sure you can handle yourself."

Miki feels a little annoyed, "Well, Ozaki i can. And to answer your question my expertise in Psyhicological evaluation and being able too "enter one's thoughts" is what has allowed me to be here. Believe it or not, this work does prove very useful."

A look of mute defeat crosses Ozaki face and he puts up his arms in surrender "Alright, alright you win. But it is good to see another attractive face here, keeps the mood up of everyone." Then Ozaki does something he dosen't do often; he let his mind connect to hers, and says _hello_ again.

Miki is stun at this and her mouth drops open. _O..Ozaki?_

"Yes, that was me. I can also use the psyhic powers" he says answering her stunned look smiling widely.

"But..how...amazing!" shouts Miki, very surprised.

_Nagoya, Japan_

In Nagoya, Japan nothing is different. Everyday business keeps chugging along with out anything interfering; crowds of people scurry down the side streets and sidewalks with no care in the world for who is beside them. Some are on their cellphones, others are looking at magazines or other various forms of information. Cars and taxis blare by in the extremely crowded roads. At the Nagoya Chubu Centrair Airport planes come and go; landing at a busy rate. One plane that just took off, is zooming over the bay, when a little girl sitting in her seat playfully glances out her window. Her curious, engergetic self looks down into the bay just in time to see a massive shadow rise to the surface.

The little girl pulls on her mother's shirt, "Mommy, Mommy. Look! A whale is in the water!" The mother, not paying much attention follows her daughter's pointed finger and at first shrugs it off. But on the double take she almost screams her lungs out.

Below the plane in the bay, the shadow reaches the surface. The surronding water rises into a gigantic mountain of Maple leafed spikes rise from the bay. Up from the depths emerges the King of Monsters; a malignant force of mother nature that can not be stopped. Godzilla or his Japan name Gojira meaning whale and ape, is a fitting tittle as this beast is rippled with muscles. His arms and legs are massively defined and well toned and in the middle is a trunk that is beyond normal standards of anatomy. Godzilla, with glowing rage in his eyes, sees the busy city before him. For so many years, he has dealt with these insignificant pests live on his land! They unruly took over what is not theirs. With that, Godzilla advances on the unsuspected city and delivers an voracious roar. This city will feel his rath!

* * *

><p>Alright, this chapter is finished! Would have put more description into godzilla, but, well we all know what he looks like! and plus i got lazy. I feel this chapter could have been better but eh, hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

So i bring you Chp 5! I finished pretty fast. Overall 3 Chapters in about two weeks, pretty crazy! lol Well this Chapter Godzilla does what he does best; Destroy stuff! So hope you enjoy, and next chapter these two beast will finally meet.

Godzilla and characters belong too © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus is mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Nagoya, Japan_

Godzilla advances into the city and feels empowered. Nothing can stop him, destruction is unavoidable. People scurry away beneath him as his massive shadow looms. Godzilla crushes one building with few swipes of his arm and feels the debri rain down. Then he swings his tail around in a wide arch and brings down buildings left and right. He continues forward, feeling cars below him kicked into the air and exploding upon landing few feet away. Uncontrolable fires sprought up all over the street and catch smaller buildings on fire.

A massive roar emits from Godzilla as finally the military support mobilizes. Rows of tanks and artillery align the connecting streets, hundreds of troops find places to take cover and aim at the mountain of terror approaching. Godzilla charges forward at the assembly just as a wave missiles and artillery shells collide into him. He only shrugs it off, it was only like an itch to him, but nonethless a nuisance. He crushes some tanks under his foot and kicks others, as explosions fill the city. In the air a squad F-2, and three newly deisgned F-X's enter the battlefield. The Three FX's lead the F-2s in their advance and give order to fire. The planes swoop down towards Godzilla and send a barrage of shells toward him. The king of monsters roars in protest and quickly snaps at the planes, two F-2s were crushed. The rest scattered and start evassive maneuvers. He swipes at a few more but misses, just as another wave missiles from both air and ground collide into his chest. Godzilla has had enough of these foolish insects. A wave a blue engery materalizes up his back and along the spines, and emit from his maw as a volt of nuclear power is shot forward destroying majority of the planes left. Then Godzilla sweeps his head down and ignites the remaing ground forces. All that is left is burning death, Godzilla only lumbers forwarded and continues his destructive path.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

The Command Center is abuzz with activity. Personnel run back and fourth between their stations gathering all the lastest information that filter in. In the front most wall in the gigantic room is a visual monitor screen displaying various images of the destruction that Godzilla has brought on Nagoya. Surronding this screen, are smaller monitors in rows of four showing other various reports coming out of Northern Japan where most of the land was left a wasteland.

General Kumoi rubs his eyes, as the stress mounts on his old soul. Too much is happening and not enough is being done. Just few hours ago, reports filled in of a massive engery spike that destroyed nearly 300 miles of land and forest. The land was left in a lifeless, barren wasteland. He sighs, not only does he have this mysterious new apperance, but Godzilla has decided to finally make an appearnce on the scene. He caught everyone completely off guard. So far all military have failed; as the usually do.

"Do we know at all where this new creature is?" expressed Kumoi out loud, not to anyone in particular.

For a moment, it seems as if no one heard him. Everyone keeps going about, too busy trying to understand what is going on. Then Finally one of his advisers answers, "Uhmm no sir, after it, or Diablolus as it is so called, flew off we lost radar signal on it."

Kumoi curses under his breath, "Great..how could something like this just disapear so fast?"

"Well, Godzilla did it." said Gordon at the opposite of the room, sitting in a seat.

"Yes, don't remind me of that" replies Kumoi with heavy regret in his voice. Then General Kumoi asks "How are the forces fairing against Godzilla?"

"90 percent of the inital forces have been wipped out. Our remaining forces are in retreat, but there our reports of many injured." answers another adviser.

Kumoi almost faints under the news. Even after being in wars, and dealing with Godzila before, he is still not use to the overwhelming loses that always result from this. He probably never will.

_Niigata, Japan_

Flying through the air like a bat out of hell, Diablolus cuts through the clouds with renewed engery. His entire body rippes with delight as he feels all of his engery restored from his slumber. When he first awoke, Diablolus could feel much of its engery zapped. It took all he could do just to harm to that surronding environment. But it was well worth it. Even now, he can sense many organisms all around him. Life is scattered throughout the great vast void of space all around. On this pittiful planet called Earth, life is in abundant. He can only dewell into the thought of its abrupt end. But not too fast, he wants suffering.

Just before him, Diablolus feels a overwhelming sense of engery. In the distance he sees a city. Wickedly it roars in anticaption, and increases his speed. Diablolus dose not descend at first on the unsuspected humans below, instead he flies around the preimeter taking note of all the exit routes. _Nothing will escape_ thought this despicable creature, as it finally swiftly descends upon the city.

Diablolus swoops over the city in one long graceful glide to show the residents whats coming, it cackles out a long, draged out growl to announces its arrival. Around his body a static engery crackles over him, and in one blast many streaks of the engery blast forward destroying all exits. The bolts destroys building and roads to create piles of debri, blocking any hope of escape. Then he turns around and makes another swoop through city and in ecstasy, powerful engery blast fire out from its body at random targets. Buildings of all kind burst into flames, some even crumble from the destructive force. Diablolus throws his body into one building and laughs in its demise as it rains down upon the helpless humans. Next he sweeps low to the street, stretching out its legs and arms to smash around various vehicles. He picks up some and just randomly drops them on fleeing victims. He shoots out balls of fire from its mouth and tears apart the streets. After a few minutes of this mindless fun, Diablolus stops and hovers just above the city. From below he hears the crys of the suffering, hears sirens of rescuers trying to help. The smell of their fear fill his nostrils and he shivers in its pleasure. It sounds almost as if hell itself has risen.

Then Diablolus does one of his ultimate feets of cruelty and torture. His whole body goes stiff and he focuses his attention upon every single mind left in the town. Their suffering fill his mind, and a dark,mystic haze surronds his body. He sends out a image of unbelieveable horrors through the humans, making everyone go insane. Slowly, Diablolus raises his arms. At the same time, all the remaining humans slowly float into the sky. Everyone is screaming, trying to reach love ones. Some plead to the sky to be spared, but all of it is lost upon the angel of death. Then with a snap, Diablolus pops his head up and his eyes go completely dark and a grin of evilest porportions plays out across his face. And suddenly in a blink of an eye every single being in his control deteriorate into nothing. Nothing is left execpt for open air, everyone just simply disapeared.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

An alarm blares through out the center, and people stop in their tracks to observe this new problem. On the screen, a satelite image quickly forms of Niigata, Japan just in time to show the fleeing form of Diablolus. General Kumoi, followed by Douglas Gordon run out of his office and stop just midway into the center.

"What is it? whats going on?" yells Kumoi, not really wanting to know.

Several people at terminals work hurriedly to bring up the latest information. One of them finally looks up, "Sir, Diablolus has made contact!" pointing to the main visual screen. Kumoi follows her and see the destruction left in Niigata, a collective gasp is heard from everyone and then silence. Not even Gordon himself can think of something to say. On the screen, fires erupt everywhere consuming countless of buildings that were not destroyed. Every where the image showed was a scene of devastation as rubble lay everywhere.

"Where is the emergency relief?" says Kumoi.

"Delayed, all immediate entrances into the city are inaccessible." says an adviser.

Kumoi swallows hard, not like the looks of this, "How many survivors?" a nought of dread fill his stomach as he already suspects the worse.

"Without emergency relief not able to enter we can not receive an offical report, but from satelite signatures...none, sir" answers the adviser.

The answer staggers Kumoi, he can not believe what he was just told..._none?_ He feels himself shaking a little and he can only muster two words "My God"

_Nagoya, Japan_

Godzilla continues advancing through the city as destruction lay abundant. Smoke hovers over the city as fires burn uncontrolably. Godzilla notices that all off the pesty insects machines have started to leave, even though some still try their futile attempts and fire away at him. The King of monsters lets out another monstorous roar and then stops suddenly. He senses something in the distance; something that should not be here. The feeling of ultimate evil fill Godzilla's senses and it overwhelms him. Whatever this feeling is, he does not favor it. It is an intruder on his land. In that moment, Godzilla changes his direction to search out this new found menace.

* * *

><p>I sort of feel the Godzilla destruction scene was a little weak...hopefully i can imrpove on that later in the story. But as can see, Diablolus is becoming a interesting foe for the The Big G! It will only get better lol. Hope enjoyed this chapter,<p>

Please Read and Review! those are what keep me going...sort of lol


	6. Chapter 6

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

Alright, here is Chapter 6! Srry for th delay, i took a few days off to regain my thoughts and decided how im going to finish off this story lol I believe i now have a good idea on where im going to take this story and maybe, just maybe might have a surprise at the end, not sure yet. Finally in this chapter the first Battel between our Gman and the devilish Diablolus has arrived! So enjoy and have fun!

As usually Godzilla and related characters belong too © Toho Co. Ltd

everything else, including Diablolus belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Mt. Fuji, Japan_

Godzilla rumbles into the path of Japan's biggest mountain; one that has become a great symbol to the country of the rising sun. A roar escapes the beast throat and echos over the land. Birds scramble away into the sky from the surronding tree lines, qucikly wanting to get out of the path of the King of Monsters. He can sense the menace that invaded his land close by. Just at that moment, Godzilla drifts his head towards the heavens. It has arrived. Ahead of Mt. Fuji an object veers into Godzilla's sight. Godzilla clenches his fist and stands his ground; ready for a brawl.

Flying high in the sky, Diablolus straightens it's wings and increases it's speed. Diablolus gets a sense off enormous energy flow directly infront of him. He smiles, for all it wishes is too squash this new presence. Directly ahead of him, the energy becomes clearer. The Angel of Death will not let this being live, for he can be the only superior entity among these irrevelant humans.

Godzilla eye's his foe from affar untill suddenly it disappears. This surprises him and he growls, and is hit from a massive force from behind. Godzilla stumbles from the blow and quickly regains his balance and swings to face his opponent. At that moment, Diablolus slams a fist into Godzilla's face so strong that it brings the taste of blood in his mouth. Next, Diablolus delivers a jab into his gut, feeling a rib break and vanishes again. Irritated, Godzilla grows impatient and hurriedly searches for Diablolus, _Bastard will pay for bringing blood! _The Angel of Death then appears from Godzilla's right and prepares to strike . Godzilla feels the wind off his opponent and quickly ducks and swings around and shoves Diablolus backwards. Then Godzilla swings his tail into Diablolus, knocking him to the ground briefly. He advances on Diablolus before he can stand, wanting to end this now. But at that moment a barrage of electricity escapes from the fallen foe and strikes Godzilla in the chest, driving him backwards. After a second or two, Godzilla throws himself of the energy beam just as Diablolus rises. Diablolus hovers in the air, not even a scratch on his body and a gleaming, wicked grin forms acros his face. The King of Monsters and The Angel of Death stare each other down; the feeling of tension hangs in the air like a thick blanket. A static of blue energy forms at Godzilla's hips and rises up his back and discharges from his mouth directly towards Diablolus. At the same moment, a loop of electricity swirls around Diablolus arms as he raises them before him and shoots out a bright yellow of power. The two cataclysmal powers collide in a wave of blinding, force of destructive beauty.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

Everyone in the room watches the amazing scene play out before them. The brute force of wills between the two Kaiju is showed on the main screen by satelite images. The room is deathly quite execpt for the few sound recordings that could be picked up from the satalite of the battle.

"Jesus, look at them go." says Gordon, breaking the silence, "It is almost like a boxing match, execpt on steroids."

Major Kumoi ignores Gordon attempt at humor and continues observing the carnage. Even through the years of Kaiju attacks and viscous fighting, one never gets comfortable with the destructive power that could be potentially released. _Atleast it is not in a heavy populated area _thought Kumoi. Then Kumoi see's an opportunity and turns to face Gordon.

"Captain, i want the Gotengo ready to go in 20" orders Kumoi looking directly at Gordon "I want these two dead!"

Gordon smiles, "Yes, sir!" half salutes the General and turns around to leave. At the same time, Miki hears the converstation and feels anger towards the idea of killing Godzilla. She comes up beside General Kumoi, trying to plead her case "Sir, we can't just kill Godzilla!"

Annoyed, Kuomi faces her "Miss Saegusa, i do not want to hear this. I am fully aware of your care that Godzilla should be spared."

"He may be a monster, but he still has feelings. Just like us humans General! He needs to studied." crys Miki.

"It is too late, that monster has already written it's doom. That thing can not be allowed to live!" and with that General Kumoi turns and walks aways.

_Mt. Fuji, Japan_

The ground violently shakes with each thundering foot fall of the two beasts. A blue nuclear blast is shot fourth from Godzilla towards Diablolus. Diablolus flys out of the way and vanishes. Then reappears beside Godzilla and dives at his feet, bringing the giant behemouth crashing down to the ground. Next, Diablolus sends a wave of wind from his wings directly at Godzilla's body, striking him hard. Godzilla feels the air knocked out of him and roars in pain and anger, his eyes burning intense rage at it's adversary.

Diablolus floats over Godzilla, looking down at it's enemy feeling like nothing can stop him. _This one is strong_ thought Diablolus glaring down at the figure of Godzilla. So far, he has over estimated this foe and he has matched him stride for stride. But enough is enough for Diablolus, but before he can do anything he is caught off guard as he feels a searing pain shoot through his side.

A trail of blue energy strikes Diablolus, as Godzilla rises from where he lied. He feels anger surge through his body and puts it all into the single rey. Diablolus feels the pain build and surmount over his entire body; blood trickles out of his wound. Diablolus screeches in agony and swipes it tail at Godzilla, striking him in the chest. The Nuclear ray dissolves away as Godzilla once again stumbles backwards, feeling more bones shatter and roars his disapproval. Deciding to cut this short, Diablolus swoops away with a quick burst of his wings and flys off into the setting sun.

Godzilla notices the fleeing figure of Diablolus and tries to chase after him but stops short. His injuries are great and this round of battle has left him exhausted. At the very moment, Godzilla senes something else approaching.

Gotengo arrives just over the horrizon. Captain Douglas Gordon sits at the helm and stares down the battle tested figure of Godzilla, stares right into it's eyes. Gordon has not forgotten the first time it met this over grown lizard; all the way back at Antartica when first burried Godzilla in the ice. For years, he has made it his goal to destroy this creature, and they had finally done away with him. Hidden him from society for a brief period of time, that is untill the Xillans arrived. Then, regretably, Gordon had to relase him to deal with the Xillans. Gordon gnaws on his cigar and then looks over towards Ozaki, who is at the control of the weapons. They lock eyes for a brief moment, and both nod their heads.

"Sir, the other creature is escaping!" urgently yells one of the flight crew.

"We will deal with that overgrown bat later," replies Gordon "Focus all of our weapons on Godzilla."

"Yes sir!"

"Ozaki, i want all weapons ready." says Gordon, looking back at his old friend "Godzilla will not last this time."

Ozaki stares back, a look of understanding crosses his face and he smiles. Finally he is back into a combat situation, this is what he eagerly waited for "roger that captain." Ozaki brings up the targeting system display on the screen and prepares the weapons. He guides the tracer lock onto Godzilla, as he lets out an emense roar towards them. But before Ozaki could activate the firing sequence, an alert light flickers on.

"What the hell?" asks Ozaki as all weapons go offline.

"Ozaki, what is going on?" scowls Gordon.

"The weapons have shut down, i can not get control of them!" says Ozaki dumbfounded.

"Damnit!" yells Gordon as he noticed Godzilla walk off into the distance, just going out of view as the setting sun casting a long shadow over the land.

Then Ozaki feels a presence in the ship, not physically but mentally, and automatically knows what happens.

* * *

><p>Whew! sort of a short chapter i guess lol I honestly do not think i write great dialogue with characters all that well i rather just write detail all story! haha ohwell, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review! (you know you want too)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

Here you go, chapter 7 is up. Did not add any monster violence in this one, want to try and further the plot details along here. lol the next three chapters will be mainly with good kaiju violence that everyone loves! lol so hope ya enjoy.

Godzilla and related characters belong too © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus is mine so ha!

* * *

><p><em>G-Force HQ<em>

Ozaki seperates himself from Gordon and the rest of the crew as Gordon stomps into the center, spewing out unimaginable curse words. Ozaki can't believe what he felt in the Gotengo; he sensed exactly what happened and is on a mission to find her. Miki. He shakes his head disgusted at how she could interfer with their mission. He was furious, feeling the anger burn through his body _How could she?_

"Miki...i know it was you who disabled our weapons." says Ozaki quitely to Miki, "Why would you do that?"

Miki looks at Ozaki, realizing there no point in trying to deny what happened "Because Godzilla dose not deserve to be killed."

Ozaki sighs "Yes, Godzilla deserve it! That "monster" is not a human being!"

A look of pain crosses Miki's face, "This monster may not be human, but he has feelings just as any other living being on this earth!"

Ozaki rubs his forehead, a headech is starting to form "Feelings" he mutters to himself "Miki...he is a walking disaster..."

"Godzilla can't help what he has become. He was a victim of this world's foolish attempt at creating a powerful weapon." interupts Miki, emotion growing in her voice "Godzilla woke up into a time where his world he knew, everything he was familiar with was gone replaced by us. Imagine how you would feel after thousands of years sleeping while the world you knew completely disappeared. Family and friends vanquished from existence!" yells Miki at Ozaki tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

Ozaki is left speechless. Any attempt at trying to say anything dies on his lips before it could even be uttered. Seeing Miki break down like this shocked him; he never execpted this. Ozaki approaches Miki to try and comfort her.

But before he could Miki feels an overwhelming feeling surge through her mind. She grasps her head with her hands and clenches her teeth, the pain was intense. Ozaki notices her quick change and becomes worried

"Miki! Whats wrong!" crys Ozaki running towards her side.

"I...I feel something..." is all she could say as her view completely blacks out. All the light in the room is envelpoed by dark. The walls dissolve away into nothing-ness as the air around her becomes very cold. Then a laughter feels her head. The laughter is so loud it makes her whole body quiver uncontrolably. She tries to scream but nothing escapes her mouth. Then the dark begins to shake and dissolve, slowly images begin to form all around her. Images of death and destruction. Images of people, some human like and other not scream in agony. Others show buildings, trees, and vast array of objects ablaze in fire. She feels the pain from the suffering, it digs deep to her bones. She wants to cry, wants to get away, but the presence would not let her escape. An object casts infront of her, covering her whole body in a blanket of shadows. All at once the figure looks scary different but yet very familiar. The laughter now changes into a voice. A voice that is filled with bitterness and spewing with venomous hatered. All she wants to is leav this demented hell whole, but her mind feels traped. She cant move or even make a noise. The voice says only one thing "YOU ALL WILL DIE!" and then it shifts back into uncontrolable laughter. Then everything comes speeding back into reality; the images of death and torture are replaced by sunshine and solid walls. Her eyes fly open and she is greeted by the scared shitless expression of Ozaki.

"What you see? What the hell happened? anxiously ask Ozaki, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

Miki trys to regain her balance and grip on reality. She can still feel a lingering "feeling" in her mind but its influence is gone.

"Diablolus...I know why it is here." answers Miki.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

General Kumoi slams his fist down on to the console, and lets out a long sigh. He cringes from the information he was giving, _Is it true?_ he thought to himself.

"Ms Saegusa...Miki, are you sure?" ask Kumoi

"Yes General I am. The vision was clear. This creature, Diablolus, wants to end all life on this planet." answes Miki, trying to come to grips with this herself "Diablolus has traveled from galaxy to galaxy, world to world, exterminating every ounce of life."

Miki still feels the lingering effect from the mental assault and uses a nearby table to steady herself, "Every where he has went too was left a barren wasteland that is unsuitable for life. This creature has no remorse for anything. It dewells in death; it dances in the missery of others."

"Jesus" Kumoi says quitely to himself. He looks around the room, at the various screens displaying a wide array of information and reports. He just wants to get away from here. This is just all too much to handle.

"So...how...how do we kill it?" he asks feeling his whole body shake from nerves dreading the answer.

Miki was hesitant to answer, she did not like the possibilty of what she was going to say "Well...i do not think we can."

General Kumoi just closes his eyes and can not believe this. It is too much to take in at once.

"But, General we may not be able to stop him..." slowly says Miki "but Godzilla can."

* * *

><p>There ya go! i know it was a little shorter but i felt these parts were necessary lol anyway hope it was worth it. Next up will be start of monster fighting round 2!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

Now there is going to be about 4 chapters left instead of 3 as all i want to get typed out will not fit into just three lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter! So with our further adieu, ill let you get to reading.

Godzilla and relating characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus is my product of imagination.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

Japan's capital sits in the evening sun with no care to the world. Sunlight reflects off the sea of glistening buildings creating a dazzle affect across the vast city. This city, sadly has it's fair shares of haunted memories. Tokyo has tragically been destroyed countless of times from the mighty likes of the King Of Monsters himself, Godzilla. But on this day, the unsuspecting civilians will have to worry about more than just Godzilla.

From above, the clouds depart and reveal the descending form of The Angel of Death, as it hovers down onto the city below. Diablolus lands upon Tokyo's Metropolitan Government Building, which moans silently from his massive size. But to Diablolus luck it holds fast. The maniacal creature scans over the enormous city, feeling the lifeforce pulsating throughout every crevest. The surge of humanity that is exhaled from this metropolis fill Diablolus with unimaginable disgust. The jovial presence that is felt angers Diablolus to great heights; his whole body quivers from the cold thought of it. _It all must die!_ thought Diablolus. He stretches his body, still feeling the soreness from his previous dual and emits a roar. _It is time for him to be shown to all_, Diablolus decided and slowly clears his mind and connects it to the surronding world.

Down below, no-one bothers too look up. For if they did, they would see the devil above them. Everyone goes about their business with out a worry to their own well-being. On one of the intersecting buildings that line the busy streets one of those wall images that display advertising annoucements chagnes from its orginal image. The screen materalizes from young teenagers displaying the new "hip" clothes to black. Then slowly a face grows and comes into focus. Diablolus mind takes control of the technology of the city, but not just the city, all over the world. Everywhere in the globe, from New York City to Paris, France, advertising boards change for the masses; all at once in one grand broadcast. The image that forms is not of Diablolus himself per-say or just one but a mulitude of many faces. All of them representing icons throughout history, some of the most loved and some of the most despised figures in history. Faces of former Preisdent Obama, F.D.R, former singers like Elvis Presely, Billionare personalities Donald Trump too the despicable Hitler and Joseph Stalin, Osama Bin Laden. But one thing remains the same; the voice. The voice that articulates through the speakers is one of ultimate disgust and horror. It fills every listener that has stoped from every day life to cast their confused faces up onto technology that by all means is being informative.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

Miki feels a cold force grip her mind once again, but this time it was not a single image. It was just a feeling; feeling of the uninterupted doom that awaits. The feeling shocks her to the core, for she knows that Diablolus is making a speech. Diablolus is making himself public.

"Diablolus...it has started" she quitely announces to everyone standing in the room.

Faces turn towards her, confused. General Kumoi looks at her and see her face pale, and a cold sweat breaks out, "What do you mean?"

But before Miki, or anyone else could possibly give an answer, all of the monitors, computers, e.t.c turn or or change what they where previously showing by themselves. Some outside force controling them at will. The mindless shifting between faces of Diablolus takes center stage and consumes everyones attention.

"Jesus" mutters Gordon, staring wide eyed.

Then finally, the faces speak.

_Everywhere over the world_

A strange quiteness fills the world, as Diablolus begins his speech. No-one wants to speak for they are confused but curious.

Diablolus beings, "Humans of Earth. I am the Devil, the one that comes from the pits of hell. I am Diablolus, The Angel of Death."

People stand fast, now cemented to where they stand with fear, _the devil? _Religious people start to pray to their gods for their forgiveness, for safety into heaven. The prohpecy to so many has come true, the Anti-Christ has arrived.

"Everyone on this pathetic rock of a planet is going to die. I have traveled throughout this galaxy and many others, leaving death and destruction in my wake." the faces keep changing: Saddam Hussien, Eisenhower, Kennedy, Diablolus continues "My furry is unmatched among anything. Life is wasted on you punny insects. Your cities will burn to the ground."

More and more masses of people weep at the voice speak down to them. Fears swell through everyone in likes that have never been felt before. Kids cry in the streets, and yet the faces keep changing, and changing. Never slowing down, always moving. A laughter leaks out from Diablolus as he can sense everyones fear; it tastes so victorious to him.

"Your world is over as you know it. So enjoy the last feeble attempts you can at life, for everyone will surely vanquish. Torture, agony of unimaginable levels will be dealt to everyone, everything." says the imitative personages of death. But not only is he speaking to them with his mind, but gradually he is controling the atmosphere. Changing the weather, the sky, making everything become an unrelentless violent machine of nature.

"The end has arrived, and no one will be spared!" says Diablolus, and the faces stop and disappear only to replaced by imagery of destruction, and death. All around the weather changes. Darkness descends apon the helpless humans as thick clouds move in and hang over the sun. Ligthing and thunder rocket through the skies which only inhances the menacing laughter of Diablolus that filters out. The end has arrived and prayers will not be enough.

_Command Center, G-Force_

The screens go blank as Diablolus control dewindles and stops all together. Everyone in the room is rooted with fear, not sure on what too or how to act. They just sit or stand there stunned. Some shutter from the growing cold of the indeniable doom that awaits. General Kumoi feels like a giant hand slaped him in the face, his whole body is numb. _This can not be the end_ thought Kumoi _Could it?_ He feels like he has lost all control, but he can not think like this. So many still depend on him, on his guidance to live through this ordeal. Afterall this hasn't been the first time the world has been in perail. But this was on a whole new level, something that just can't be understood. But, again this can not be the end there has something to be done. Kumoi will not let this stand. Fist clenched he turns to everyone in the room.

"All right, damnit! Snap out of it!" he yells toward the frozen workers "We still have a job too do. Everyone is counting on us, and as long as this organization is still operating we will not give up."

Slowly people start to come out of their trances and nod their agreement.

"Good. I want forces deploded now, groundforce and in the air." commands Kumoi as everyone jumps to their command and the rooms is once again buzzing with activity. "Gordon, i want the Gotengo back in the ASAP. You will lead the air strike against Diablolus."

Gordon nods and hurridely leaves the room with Ozaki right behind him. General Kumoi then does an about face towards the main screen which now displays the unmoving figure of Diablolus and burns a whole through him from his stare. "You will not win" he says quitely.

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

The Gotengo fights it way through the clouds as they thicken tremendously as the sky slowly becomes black with a hue of redish color. Truly, the entire earth has turned into the beginings of hell. Lighting dances through the sky, echoing the the coming decimation. But this ligthing is different. No longer is it the usual yellow engery of old, but replaced with dark orange as if fire is raining down from some unseen boiler in space. Gordon face is lite up from one of the flashes, revealing his content look. He stares down the coming fixture of evil. Faliure is not an option. This being, this beast, this invader of this earth most be destroyed now.

Behind to Gotengo a wave of F-2 and other military combat planes follow Gordan to the approaching battle. Everyone knows what at stake and is ready to fight to the end.

Gordon turns on a com link to the squad leaders "On my command, spread out your forces towards the right and left. Attack from the sides." he stops for a minute to gather his thoughts "Everyone one of you are good men and im honored to be in battle with you. Now matter what, gentlemen we fight to the end we must not allow this bstard win. This mission is now called...Operation: Savior."

Everyone in the Gotengo turn to their Captain. They relfect the same determination of Gordon and he simply nods his encourgement towards them as the know what to do.

"Commence attack now." orders Gordon, calm and collectively

The wave planes, lead with the Gotengo drop out of pattern and advance on the slumbering form of Diablolus as all doubt is left hanging in their shadows.

* * *

><p>Alright so here begins the final battle for humanity. Hope enjoyed this chapter! The Next Chapter Godzilla arrives to finish what he started and the final showdown begins. Also the next two chapters or so will be mainly focused on Monster vs Monster action!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

Man two chapters in one day! Damn this took a lot of energy lol Well hope this is good enough and everyone enjoys. Godzilla arrives again, and the next chapter will be the first of two straight chapters of the final battel between Godzilla and Diablolus.

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus is all mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

The wave of fighters split their formations above Diablolus and descend apon his right and left flanks. Behind the cold panels of the F-2's the pilots conceal their emotions as the form of Diablolus comes into view. To them it looked exactly like the devil himself, or what they would have imagined him to appear. But they ignore there urge to flee and prepare to engage the target. The fighters prepare their launchers and spit fourth their pay load as the first barrage of missiles strike into the still form of Diablolus. In a display of fire and smoke the missiles make impact and explode. Smoke billows over the target and blows upwards into the sky as lighting parades around the dark sky line.

Once the smoke clears, Diablolus emerges unharm and continues to remain still. Unsuspecting to the fighters Diablolus feels their petty attemtps but ignores them for the most part, there is a more important matter he is waiting for.

Blue leader looks at the uneffected creature and curses "All right, wave one reform and swing around for another strike. Red, and Green group engage target."

His orders are relayed and the next wave fires as the first group swings back around.

On the ground below Diablolus, the ground forces rolling into position come to a hault. Artillery and mazer tanks align themselves as troops prepare the weapons. Immediately as they are set, missiles blast fourth into Diablolus as another cloud of smoke swallows his body.

Slowly creeping up on Diablolus from the front, The Gotengo prepares its weapons.

"Prepare all weapons and engage the target. I want all guns a go." orders Gordon, not taking his eyes away from the battle "Ozaki, when we get in range i want you to bring online the mazer cannon."

Ozaki onlys nods in agreement as all weapons let lose their furry into Diablolus.

The fighters continue their assault on Diablolus but they make no impact on him. Finally Diablolus becomes ignored and takes action but he dosen't move. Above him and the fighters the clouds litteraly part open and something comes into view. A screeching noise fills the air as a huge amount of specks appear. The screeching fills the pilots mikes and makes them quench from the earsplitting sound. From the clouds, the specks grown in number untill they block out much of the sky blocking out whatever light left. They are bats, but no ordinary bats. They were two times bigger than normal ones and had a look about them that resembled Diablolus himself. Their eyes glowed a violent, dark orange color. All at once the bats attack the planes, managing to bring down a few on the first attack.

"Jesus, what the..." yells Blue Leader "Fuck, switch to evassive maneuvers everyone!" as he swoops his plane around to dodge an incoming sea of hell bats.

As the hell bats engage the fighters in the air, Diablolus increases the lighting as orange slashes rain down on the groundforces. Strikes of lighting repeatedly assault the tanks as explosions blanket the street. Troops scramble away trying to avoid the debris from tanks and downed fighters.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

General Kumoi surveys the action as it unfolds on the monitors. He just stares forwarded. So far the attacks have no effect and with this new obstacle of those damn bat things it has made the situation more complicated. His mind does leaps over and over again on how to precede next. But nothing comes to mind, the assault wave was one of the last attempts avaliable. There is, ofcourse, still the option of droping a bomb but _no that can not be a consideration_. Plus there is no gurantee the blast would even have an effect.

"Sir!" yells one of the advisers, "The forces are taking heavy casulties!"

Kumoi sighs and puts his head in his hands. Feeling hopeless beyond his imaginable limits he feels deflated. Perhaps it seems Miki was right, maybe Godzilla is the only solution...

"Miki, any luck on connecting to Godzilla?" asks Kumoi, not even sure of his own thoughts anymore.

A grave look crosses Miki's face "No, i can not seem to sense him right now."

"Damn" is all Kumoi can muster as his attention is drawn back to carnage playing out before him.

_Tokyo Bay_

Despite the raging battle in the distance, the bay lies motionless. Only the sounds carried by the wind reaches this body of water, as for the most part, the bay remains calm. Below the surface fish of all types swim trough the water to endless destinations. Constantly going without any stops, for the fear of being another predators dinner. Luckly the ecosystem underwater has been spared of the turmoil outside of their enviroment, but one can only imagine how long their peace could last. But despite the seeming calmness, something from the depths rises. Sensing danger, the schools of fish scatter away and disappear. Bubbles rise to the surface as waves begin to form and swell. The shadow reaches the surface and it grows, and grows untill suddenly it breaks through the once tranquil surface. A lumbering mass of sheer muscle ascends from the bay and stretches it's massive arms.

Godzilla has risen from the bay and stares at the nearby buildings. He can sense a significant change and he dose not like it. The air above him feels thicker; full of dread. The clouds that hang over him are a dark gray with only black, horrorfic sky to greet him. Godzilla does not like this sudden change in atmosphere; it happened to fast and he knows the only thing that is responsible is just in the distance. A roar of epic portions emitts from Godzilla over the now barren city before him; the noise echos through the buildings. Full of determination, Godzilla advances foreward. A monster with a mission.

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

As the battle rose in intensity, Diablolus remained motionless. The noises from the neighboring fight escalades and reaches his ears, but he ignores it; these pathetic machines are no match for him. But then like a shock of lighting, a tingle, a feeling rattles his sense and his body. Immediately it recongizes what it is. Diablolus has been waiting exactly for this to arrive. A smile dances about his face as it eagerly awaits what is about to come. Finally he will end this "one" powerful foe that has plagued him from the begining. Hear, in this very city, humanity last feeble hope will be brought down and he will show it to the world. Diablolus rises and stretches his whole body, feeling power coarse through him. Then Diablolus lounges back down on the building, and decides to watch the show before him. After all, why can't he enjoy his own doings.

At the arrival of the hell bats, The Gotengo had to hault its assualt on Diablolus deal with the more immedate dangers. For the most part their shields have protected from majority of the diving bats attacks. But the main shields can only take so much, and there effectiveness is begining to weaken. More bats continue to drop towards the Gotengo and more are evaporated from the shields but the weakening is causing some minor explosions on the craft. Gordon curses under his breath as a minr explosions erupts behind him.

"Status report!" yells Gordon.

"Shields are down to 50% sir!" answers one of the crew members.

Another explosions rocks the ship, "Sir we have lost port weapons 2 and 5!" yells another.

Ignoring the constant gabble Ozaki focuses on the battle raging outside, and trying to shoot down bats. The devious bastards are fast and making a hell of a time for the trackers to lock on. He curses under his breath, getting frustrated. But he continues, he can not think of the alternative if he did not stop atleast trying.

"Sir!" yells another crew member "HQ is reporting that Godzilla has entered surfaced in Tokyo Bay and is heading this way!"

"Lovely" replies Gordon dryly.

* * *

><p>So that the end of this chapter hope you all enjoyed it! and come one read and review you know you want too!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

So here is Chapter 10. This chapter is the pretty much the start of the final battle between Diablolus and Godzilla, hopefully it be to your liking lol. So read fourth and enjoy!

Godzilla and relating Characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus and any other character belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

Godzilla enters into the battle field and feels the intense heat of war raging before him. Fire leaps about in the air like a show of fireworks as orbs of burning debri drift out of the sky from diving bats and come to an explosive end on the ground. Godzilla's senses go into overdrive as the one he raged war with is directly in the middle of the chaos, sitting idlely ontop of the government building like a demonic gargoyle. A desire to destroy this 'invader' builds in Godzilla and he announces his presence with a roar that is felt to the core of everyone.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

Every monitor in the room shifts their images to the now dominate presence of Godzilla just in time to catch his infamous roar that has plagued so many memories over the years. Silence befalls the room as everyone watches the new developments; many already suspecting this could be the very last battle to determine the fate of this world. General Kumoi glares at the screen, forcing all of his anger and distaste into the stare, willing it to have some effect on the King of Monsters. Kumoi first thought was too redirect the forces efforts towards Godzilla, but he thinks of what Miki said and the desire to not send anymore men unesscarly to their deaths. Sighing Kumoi gives an order he hopes he will not regret.

"I want all remaining forces to retreat to safe ground." ordered Kuomi with trepidation in his voice.

"But sir, what about Diablolus?" yells one of the advisers.

Kumoi again sighs but this time it is dragged out, "We will have to hope that Godzilla will pull through."

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

All squad leaders and ground commanders recieve the order to retreat and to the surprise of everyone the hell storm of diving bats also seemingly stop. Many silently prayed to the gods for the quick relieve of violence and cheered to themselves as they followed command and ventured into the safe zones.

Aboard the Gotengo, Gordon hears the orders over the com and spits out his disgust. With his strong hatred towards Godzilla, Gordon can not just abandon now. He has made his decision and stares down the marching figure of The King of Monsters.

"I want all weapons trained on to Godzilla. We are not letting him live." says Gordon sternly, ignoring the order of retreat.

Reluctantly the crew chagnes Gotengo's course despite already suffering heavy damages. Immedately the Gotengo relases all of its furry into the lumbering Godzilla. A sea of bright explosions ripples across his body but it has no effect, he just mearly shrugs them off. After the smoke clears Godzilla snarls at The Gotengo and feels anger boil through his veins.

"Ozaki! Fire the Mazer Cannons!" yells Gordon.

Ozaki nods and powers up the cannon and locks onto Godzilla. Bright, bluish engery beams fire out from the sides of Gotengo and crash into Godzilla. This has some affect as Godzilla stumbles slightly but continues onward. As soon as the first beams of the cannon stop and recharge Godzilla's spines turn blue and the air sizzles with blue electricity as the he relases his nuclear breath upon The Gotengo. The Gotengo manages to dodge the main force of the attack but they suffered enough of a blow on the starboard side that all main functions dewindle. Few miles off on their course, The Gotengo comes to a crash landing into a crop of small buildings with a loud thump.

"Sir, all functions are down. We have lost main engines!" says a crew memeber.

"Damnit!" yells Gordon in loud furry and slams his fists down on his seat.

Godzilla roars in a small victory but knows the real battle has not been won yet, and turns towards Diablolus who only smiles down upon the King of Monsters. The teasing smile angers Godzilla and he shouts a roar of protest towards to the creature and advances once again. All around Godzilla and surroinding city lighting rains down uncontrolably, filling the sky with a show of radiant orange and red lights. Every nerve, muscle and pore on Godzilla can feel the tension in the air and the burnt odor of death as it lingers amung this now ravaged atmosphere. Godzilla stares down his adversary but suddenly looks up into the sky as his vision is filled with hundreds upon hundreds of black specks as the hellish pack of bats swoop down for the attack. Controled by the devious Diablolus the bats fulfill his wishes and swarm around the surprised Godzilla not wanting to disappoint their master. Their screeching fills Godzilla's ears and make him sway from the supersonic malisciousness. Then the bats attack and slam their bodies into godzilla; scraping and bitting away at his armoured scales. These insignificant pests infuriate Godzilla and he growls at them. But they continue their attack as it grows more viscous. Godzilla charges his breath and fires off a beam across the ranks of the vermin. Tons of them turn to crisp and fall out of the sky but more fill their spots and pick up the pace.

The King of Monsters swipes at them with his claws but it was futile as he hits open air instead of bodies. Again he yells his protest and relases another barrage of heat but the bats swarm around him and engulf his body. Feeling them cover him Godzilla sends a his nuclear engery through his body in one blast and release his atomic pulse, incinerating entire waves of bats, but yet they keep coming. Again he uses his pulse and slowly moves forward to his ultimate goal, bats be damned! After few more pulses the bats finally break off their assault and return the sky as Diablolus rises to his full height and glares down at Godzilla once again. That wicked, teasing smile still plastered to his face.

Tired of this charade of acts, Godzilla brings fourth another emense breath of Atomic destruction towards Diablolus. The trail of bright blue, explodes into the building Diablolus is pearched on and angles the blast up towards the Angel of Death. It ends with a thunderous roar of explosive power that accumlates in a ball of heated debris and a bright, firey light. Godzilla tenses his body and stands his ground awaiting the results. Slowly the smoke fades away into the night abyss and the nightmarish personage of Diablolus as it descends smoothly infront of the now destoyed building. The two creatures stare down each other: One a Force of Nature unwittingly created from mankind and the other a Angel of Death that was birthed in the deepest regions of space from a burnt out star that incorporated all the evil of the galaxies. A one, final battle for the fate of this planet will be raged, and the spoils goes to the victor.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

Solem faces fill the entire room as their glances are glued to the screen; awaiting the upcoming battle. General Kumoi can feel the piercing quitness in the room as if it stabed him in the heart. Fear fills his soul as he knows what one of the outcomes could be, and silently prays that Godzilla wins. It is Ironic that the one creature he had so eagerly sought the destruction of is now wanting to win.

"And so it begins." is all Kumoi says as he continues to pray.


	11. Chapter 11

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

Well now i wrote this pretty fast, but i have completed Chapter 11! The final battle between Godzilla and Diablolus begins here and will quite a crazy one from here on out, so hope you enjoy! Please give me those reviews! :D lol but anyway enough of this scribble and go on and read.

Godzilla and related characters belong too © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus and anyone else are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

A cool breeze picks up and blows across the barren city, as the two kaiju stand before each other only a couple hundred feet apart. Between them lie an unbelieveable amount of destruction. But it is only a precursor to what could still be coming for this once magnificant city. Godzilla bellows across the void of city infront of him, challenging the Angel of Death. As before, Diablolus just stares back with that godforsaken smile still showing and soft chuckling escapes from this cold killer. Mentally Diablolus is calculating his plan of attack, feeling his whole body shake with excitement of battle.

Godzilla, tired of this wait game, was about to charge when suddenly Diablolus quickly disappears. _Again with this trickery? _thought Godzilla as he quickly scans around him just as Diablolus appears from behind and delivers a blow to his head. Godzilla stumbles slightly but regains his balance and spins around as again Diablolus dose his vanishing act. Godzilla can not believe this coward at not attacking head on and becomes angry once again. He backs up trying to cover his back from attack just as Diablolus hovers over the building behind him and discharges a beam of power directly down upon Godzilla, bring both him and the building crashing to the ground. Then Diablolus finally lands on the ground and rapidly kicks at Godzilla. With a swift blow of his tail, Godzilla sends Diablolus backwards and quickly rises sending of a beam of his own. Diablolus dodges and is then immedatley greeted by a charging Godzilla, feeling a barrage of punches directed at his head and chest. He feels bones crack and screams in agony but quickly regains the edge and uppercuts Godzilla in the jaw and pushes him away.

Godzilla stops his skid backwards and shakes off the dizzyness and roars. Diablolus eyes grow violently with anger and electricity swerves out from his body and circle around his arms, then he directs the blasts towards Godzilla. An eerie, unnatural laughter escapes Diablolus as he blasts away at Godzilla, _This fool will die!_ But then Godzilla manages too dodge the rest of the attack and charges after Diablolus and catches him off guard. He swings his tail at Diablolus as he falls into the neighboring buildings. Then quickly, Godzilla repeatedly kicks Diablolus. Each kick is answered with bones cracking and a angry hiss from the rubble. Diablolus then quickly teleports himself out of the kicks and appears again behind Godzilla, grabbing him around the neck and slams him to the ground and then drags his body across the road; smashing apart buildings and cars along the way. Then Diablolus tosses Godzilla into the air and rattles his body with a shower of electric beams.

After the beams cease, Godzilla comes crashing hard to the street below a few hundreds yards away. He slowly gets up to his knees then his feet; feeling all sorts of bones broken throughout his body. Massive sections of his reptilian body is scorched, but everything replenish itself as his healing powers take over. The Saurian King shake his head and wonders just how he will defeat this opponent. But before anything else can happen, Diablolus slowly advances toward him.

Diablolus looks upon Godzilla, at this pathetic creature that is on his knees before him. He relishs in this sight as joy fills him and then he has a devious thought. _Instead of killing him now, why not torture him! _thought the Angel of Death, and again that wicked smile surfaces. Diablolus then stops his march and builds up his engery. He extends his arms out infront of him as a wave of engery engulfs his whole body. Then slowly two copies of him form. One to the right and the other to the left. The two splinter and split out from his sides and slow form themselves. Then the two fully form and are an identical match of their orginator. Diablolus has formed two doppelgangers of himself.

Godzilla finally regains his engery and stands back up on his feet just in time to catch the doppelgangers charge at him. This surprises him for this was unsuspected, and he roars at the advancing enemy. Both doppelgangers finally reach godzilla, one directly infront of him and the other is behind him.

Then without warning both Doppelgangers pounce on Godzilla; one striking him in back of his head and the other pounding away at his chest. But before Godzilla can react they both vanish just like Diablolus and prounce around him striking out at different times. A Brilliant show of speed and aggression is on display before Diablolus eyes as he laughs in the missery of Godzilla.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

As everyone in the room is transfixed to the screen with battle that unravels before them, Miki is off to the back of the room. She is not paying any attention to the screen because she can feel it going on. She has let her mind drift into Godzilla's as she feels every blow that is directed to him. Feels his anger grow in him, reaching every nerve in his body. But also feels his missery. Then she can feeble feel the ever growing presence of Diablolus. That damned, heartless being is laughing through Godzilla's disappear. She shrinks away from his growing influence; quitely praying that godzilla will win.

* * *

><p>Well hoped you enjoyed! Now read and review dorn ye!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

Sorry for not posting any more chapters last few days, i was taking break and hanging out family for the holiday weekend lol But im back now and have competed chapter 12 for your reading pleasure! And Godzilla son makes his debut, but he will not have it easy! lol So read on and see what happens!

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus is mine

C

* * *

><p>hapter 12<p>

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

Wounds litter Godzilla's body as the dopplegangers continue their assault. But this does not deter Godzilla, for he is the King of Monster and will never give up. Godzilla lashes out and manages to strike one of the speeding clones and knocks him into a building. Then Godzilla predicts the other ones movement and catches it in it's face with a burning blast of atomic energy. The second Doppleganger yells in rage from the attack and feels his face burning, but instead of retreating it tackles Godzilla through another cluster of buildings. The first Doppleganger rejoins in on the action and delivers a ferocious kick into Godzilla's side.

Diablolus stands in the distance and watches the battle before him. He can feel every blow the Dopplegangers delivery and every agonizing moment Godzilla faces. It gives him the sense of control that he so much desires and the pain and torture he loves. Diablolus shines his terrible smile of the ages and is amused that this "creature" is the best this planet can offer. A menacing laugh escapes from the depths of Diablolus and lingers in the arid sky. Then suddenly, Diablolus sense something else. Something that is familar but yet not. This new presence intriques The Angel of Death and eagerly awaits it's arrival.

Through the rain of countless attacks, Godzilla also senses the coming source and automatically knows what it is and immediate recognition seizes his body.

From the distance, a figure blocks what remains of the fadding sunlight and a roar converges through the city. The roar was loud and brutal but not as intense as that of Godzilla...there was a certain...juvenile essence intwinded with the sound. A familiar body shape materalizes through the smog and debris that has drifted this far through the city as the arrival is revealed: Godzilla Junior. But not the Godzilla Junior from the end of the Xillians attacks, Junior has grown in height and appreance. Three years of growth has Junior almost a mirror image of his Saurian Father. Godzilla Junior stands about half of Godzilla's height at about 85 meters, and the mapple leaf shaped spikes on his back are not fully developed yet but still deliver a frightening image.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

Miki immidately opens her eyes and feels the presence of Godzilla Junior also.

"Godzilla junior!" she yells out loudly, just as everyone else in the room looks directly at her. She feels her whole body shake, from the mixture of happiness of re-discovery Junior but also of dread as to what his plans on doing.

"Sir!" yells one of the advisers, looking up from the monitors.

General Kumoi only glances at the voice.

"Sir, we have another Kaiju appearance! It is Godzilla junior!"

Kumoi is once again stuned at the ever growing and changing situation and feels again the sense of helpness. It reachs out from his gut and grips him all over, he just can not keep it at bay. He just returns his glance back upon the monitor screens as they focus on the new arrival.

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

Godzilla peers through the two dopplegangers to catch the arriving image of his son. Angrily Godzilla shakes his head at his foolish son, he did not want him showing up here. He growls towards his advancing son, warning him to not enter this battle. But his son ignores his pleas and marches toward Diablolus. Then Godzilla loses sight as one of the dopplegangers steps in between him and his son and roars in his face. The Dopplegangers just keep coming.

Diablolus eyes the approaching Kaiju. He scans the entire image of it from the head to toe, and it bears a stricking resemblance to Godzilla. Again he feels his intrique get the better of him and can not help but wonder why it looks similar. He glances at Godzilla as continues to engages his clones and back again. Then Diablolus glimpse the reaction from Godzilla and scans his mind and the answer hits him dead on. The new arrival is his son! Amusement fills Diablolus and the ionic smile returns, but yet anger also emerges at the idea of TWO of these bothersome pest. Diablolus laughs in a sinister, draged out fashion and turns his full attention to Godzilla Junior. He is going to enjoy killing this creature and watching in glee as missery strikes the father.

Godzilla Junior rumbles up towards Diablolus; courage burning through his eyes as he views Diablolus in disgust. He roars his challege at the Kaiju and stands his ground before him. Diablolus can only laugh at the pathetic creature before him and stares; wondering what to do first. Anxious to start the fight, Godzilla Junior thunders toward Diablolus and attempts to strike. Diablolus just side steps the punch and continues smiling. Godzilla Junior swings back around and tries again only to be greeted with the same results. Irritated, juniors bellows at Diablolus and his back spines light up and fully charged atomic blast is fired towards him. Diablolus simply dodges and reappears behind Junior and strikes him in the back of the head knocking him forward. Junior turns around and is hit again and again. Diablolus repeatedly pounds into the Junior, knocking him back and fourth. Then Diablolus releases off a strike of his lighting bolts and drops Junior to the ground.

Feeling more bones cracking from the intensity of the dopplegangers attacks, Godzilla feeble tries to shove them off. He manages to grab ahold of one of them and toses him into a building; debris and centerblocks rain down on the doppleganer covering it in smoke. Then he blasts him with his atomic ray just as he feels the other one slam into him. Frustrated, he shrugs him off and kicks him across the road. He then roars out toward his son, urging him to leave and advances forward. But before he can go far the damn dopplegangers stand before him once again. These things are really starting to piss off the King of Monsters.

Godzilla Junior hears his fathers crys and ignores him and is again pumled by a series of attacks from Diablolus. Then Diablolus hears the crys also and looks toward Godzilla for split second; it proved costly. Junior rises up and a trail of blue flames blast into Diablolus head on, catching him off guard. Then Junior marches forward and is able to strike Diablolus in the chest and stomach and does it repeatedly. Diablolus becomes furious to let himself be caught off guard like that and even feels some bones break! _The Nerve of that thing!_ He feels some pain as another blast hits his side. Having enough of this outlandish attacks, Diablolus slams a shoulder into Junior and then riddles Junior with another wave of electric strikes but with more intensity.

Determined to not lose, Junior slowly rises back up despite the multiple broken bones he feels throughout his body. Amazed at the relentlessness of Junior, Diablolus becomes angered and wants him dead. Diablolus hits Junior again with the force of a bomb and brings him back to the ground. This time Junior does not get up, and feeling little more realxed Diablolus smiles again. Slowly Diablolus clears his mind and lets the physic force consume him and then channels it towards Godzilla junior. The entire form of junior slowly rises from the rumble, but not from his own will but that of Diablolus. The Angel of Death brings Diablolus in the air and leaves him hovering out before him. Godzila Junior struggles to regain his control over his body but he fails. The attempt is futile, but he keeps thrashing, not giving up. Diablolus laughs at his futile attempts and stretchs out his wings and arms _this is going to fun_. Godzilla roars at Diablolus, anger and determination still burning through eyes.

Diablolus admires the young ones determination but it is stupid to try and fight. Then lighting strikes start again and this time are brought down upon Juniors body, striking every inch of his body. Junior howls out in pain as he feels intense pain coarse through him, but he continues to put up a tough demenaor. After continous strikes the lighting stops and Diablolus uses different attacks of his power and blasts into Godzilla Junior.

* * *

><p>There you have it! As you can see Junior is having a very rough time poor fella!...well hope you enjoyed lol<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

Chapter 13

So here is the next chapter, its a little sad but also has plenty action in it. lol There is only ONE MORE chapter after this one and im try to make it good. So enjoy as always!

Godzilla and related characters belong © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus and anything else is mine

* * *

><p><em>Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan<em>

Godzilla Junior body falls to the ground with a loud thumb, as smoke and debris swell upward around the massive impact of weight. His body spasms from the onslaught of attacks it had recieved from Diablolus. He tries to get up but can't as the pain is unberable and collapse back down. Despite is best efforts, he feels his energy slowly drift away from his body as every bodily function slowly shuts down. The sensation that Junior feels that consumes his body almost feels tranquil; all of his worries that he had once felt are now gone.

Godzilla feels what has happened and becomes numb. The diabolical bastard of a monster has dealt an overwhelming amount of pain to his son; the one he swore to always protect. Suddenly he becomes inraged beyond what should be felt and litterally feels his body start to tremble uncontrolably. This battle, this fight for survival some would say, has now turned very, very personal.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

Miki collapse to her knees from what she feels. She was there for every moment to agonizing moment that Junior dealt with Diablolus. Could almost feel every blow he recieved. It was so overwhelming; her whole body hurt as she could connect with this little one on a whole nother level than with Godzilla. Now she can feel his life ebbing away and brought on the verge of tears. But even worse she can sense Godzilla's now distraught stage which adds to her emotional stress. It is all so much, and at times this is the exact reason why she wish she did not have this capibilty. For all the postive's it brought, it had its far share of negatives. Slowly, despite her best efforts for control, the tears finally fall and smack into the tile floor that now feels so very cold.

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

Diablolus stands over the slowly dying form of Godzilla Junior and smiles. He loves looking at his work; it gives him a joyous feeling of accomplishment. He can feel the life of this overzealous kaiju surge through his body. Just to show how cruel he can be, Diablolus precedes to kick at the rapidly dying Junior jsut for the sheer hell of it.

Godzilla both sees and senses the continuing cruelty of Diablolus and roars at him furiously. He tries to advance towards him but is once again stoped by the dopplegangers. Driven by pure hatered now, Godzilla grabs the first advancing doppleganger and toses him over his should and spins around fast. Emitting an enormous amount of power, Godzilla sizzles up his atomic ray and blasts it directly at the doppleganger and dissolves it away in mid air. Then the second one jumps on his back, Godzilla immedately graps his arm and slams his body into the ground before him and then twists his arm back into his body and brings him up towards him. Godzilla then grips his head and with a sickening snap sound, violently snaps his neck seperating the verterbrate from the spinal cord. He drops the body of the now lifeless doppleganger and spins around to face Diablolus and relases a roar that could be felt all the way to the bone.

Once again the two Kaiju face off against each other in the now souless city. Everything that had made this metropolis a beatiful spectale now lays in ruins. Godzilla burns his hatered into Diablolus just from his glare, his whole body is trembling from uncontroallble anger. Then without warning Godzilla charges Diablolus again and plows into with ungodly power, bringing him to the ground. Godzilla sneers at the downed creature and strikes him radpidly in the face and chest; feeling bones break before his rath. Diablolus howls in pain and blast Godzilla off of him with a quick engery wave and rises up. Lighting continues to illumnate across the sky creating dazzeling shows of engery and casts an errie glow upon Diablolus; making him look like the true Angel of Death he really is.

Diablolus advances on Godzilla and brings fourth all of his engery untill it flows through his body; healing bones and wounds that riddle through his body. Godzilla stands up out from the rubble and roars at Diablolus and discharges a dose of his atomic ray only to hit open air as Diablolus teleports away. He reappears behind him and quickly strikes before he can turn. Then he hits Godzilla again and again with all of his evilness delivered in each blow. Godzilla stumbles from each blow, as they are two fast for him to try do a counter attack. He quickly swips at him with his tail but Diablolus ducks and uppercuts Godzilla in the jaw; as blood and spittle spray fourth. Then Godzilla leaps forward at Diablolus and bites his neck, squeezing down on him with an intense amount of pressure. Feeling his breath being cut short, Diablolus feels a slight panic and slams his arm into Godzilla's throat making him let go as a coughing, gurgle sounds leaks from Godzilla crushed wind pipe. Then a blinding light engulfs Godzilla's body as Diablolus blast him with emense engery attack and Godzilla is blown backwards into a building.

Godzilla slowly rises up and stumbs on his knees. Feeling his whole body hurt and broken. Every muscle in him screams in agony, the battle is slowly taking its toll on him. For the first time in his life, Godzilla gets a feeling that maybe this is one he can not win. So far all of his effort have been useless against the Angel of Death. He feels a sense of fear, and a heartech of his now dead son. Gone forever. But this kaiju, born out of ignorance of humans, can not be defeated. This is the King of Monsters, a undisputed force of Nature. Losing is not an option for this proud Kaiju. For if he fails, then his home, his LAND will be lost forever. Swept away in a fury of massive destruction from the dephs of hell. Thats a thought that disturbs Godzilla to the very core. He has lost his land once before, but damned to hell he will not lose this land again.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

Collective gasp sweeps the once quite room as everyone sees what is happening out in the cold world. A feeling of dread is felt amung everyone as they watch the battle unfold with Godzilla clearly struggling. Like if it is a forbidden saying, no-one wants to say what could happen if the King of Monsters fails. But it is on everyone's mind, despite their best attempts to derail that thought process. It hangs like an engima in the room and it builds upon the tension that had already manifested from the begining.

Some resort to praying, others just stare in disbelief of the utter horror of the situation; not wanting to believe. Finally somone breaks the silence to tell General Kumoi of the latest developments even though he can see it himself. The attempt was more out of denial from the worker on the problem than an actually update.

"S...sir...Godzilla is..down" frightfully the worker says.

Kumoi swallows the lump in his throat and tries to grasps the ultimate reality of what could happen. He wants to deny it, wants to believe in Godzilla, for he has never failed before. But yet here it is before him, Godzilla being whiped before everyone's eyes. Not just to his but to the whole world. Finally he just sits down and collapse his head in his hands and tries to relaxe.

"Is this really the end?..."

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

Diablolus can feel Godzilla weakening as his strength drains away. He cackles out into the world around him, he knows victory is close at hand. In just a few moments, Godzilla, this so called "protector" of this world will fall before him. The whole world will be wittnessess to his demise and be helpless in the coming doom of this planet. The smile of evil is born again on the devils face and with a fierce, powerful blow of his tail he knocks Godzilla back to the ground. Then Diablolus creates a wave of engery with his fist and slowly manipulates the flow with his mind and expands it. With a massive explosion the blast is thrown into the lying form Godzilla.

Once the dust clears and settles, Godzilla lies motionless amung debris and fire. Not a single movement is made from the King of Monsters, it almost feels as if time itself had slow down. The last remnants of his vision slowly disapate and black fills his vision. Godzilla takes his final breath and dies right there before the views of millions around the world.

* * *

><p>So there ya have it. It was pretty hard chapter to write, with the sad parts and trying to figure out best way to advance it lol but only one more chapter remains so hope you enjoyed<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Godzilla: Soul of a monster

So here is the end of my story! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story of mine and i thank everyone who read and/or reviewed my story. So with out further adieu read on!

Godzilla and any other characters belong too © Toho Co. Ltd

Diablolus and everything else belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

Diablolus, the Angel of Death, finally has achieved victory and feels estatic. The King of Monsters lies before him motionless; nothing stirring in the gigantic beast. He can sense the overwhelming sense of disbelif that now fills the pathetic minds of this planet as they watched their mighty "hero" fall before their eyes. This is the kind of sensations, the feelings, that Diablolus lives for. It fills him with the glory he loves; feeds him the fear he desires from inhabitants. Throughout the galaxies he has visited, worlds he has destroyed, he never have felt so much tragic despair that he now feels over this planet. But even yet, some still quitely pray to their false gods for hope. Smiling, Diablolus knows they are useless because there is no god or gods, only demons and monsters. Now Diablolus turns to face the city that is only a shell of its former self. He cackles into the wind and decides to finish off this city, but not all at once. _Why not have fun with it?_ thought Diablolus. Afterall he enjoys this kind of practice. Above, the dark cloud coverage thickens from Diablolus control and cuts off the last slithers of sunlight; cutting off the earths major lifeforce. Then Diablolus starts his mindless fun and relases destruction upon rest of the city, as the fate of earth now seems written.

Black. An endless void of blackness is all that is seen. All it is an abyss of nothingness. Nothing but a cold, lonelness feeling that emcompasses his entire state of being. But yet in a strange way it all feels so peaceful: a tranquil moment that so many beg for. The tranquil of the dark makes all that he has suffered seem useless for everything comes to that point where it is no more. At this moment, all that is left is this wandering soul, a spirt, traveling in a sea of blankness. He would just rather stay but yet something, somewhere a whisper forms. A whisper that is trying to grow into a voice. Then it finally achieves growth, and a warm sensation conquers the cold. Suddenly more whispers begin to form. The whispers turn to voices, and they continue to grow and flow more into this wandering soul. The voices speak of many things _No he can not be dead_ one voice says, another says_ Get up! get up!_ and they continue. Coming from every corner of this dark expanse of nothing. But this soul is confused where are these voices coming from? Better yet why would they cry over him? He has caused to much suffering and death itself why would the voices care? These are all answers that, for the time being, can not possibly be answered. As the voices grow another sensation overcomes him. But this is not a voice, but a presence. It feels familiar, like he knew this at one point. The presences continues to swell in his soul, and then another voice is heard, but it is so clear and it is one single word: _Dad._ Then a sudden single burst of light comes speeding in. Driving away the darkness untill it is gone completely. Every feeling ever felt comes surging back to existence. Nerves, muscle, organs are reborn. Functions start to churn their life working processes. Then a loud, dominating roar errupts from the crumbled city. A voracious roar full of revenge, and at the most determination.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

Miki smiles for she has completed her goal. After watching and feeling Godzilla tragically die before her eyes, she could not possibly fathom that he was dead. It was at that moment she felt a tingle of hope come from Godzilla soul and she intervened; letting her mind connect fully to his. It took a tremendous amount of effort but she succeed. But when she connected she also had an overwhelming feeling from over the world. Everywhere people had watchd or heard the resulting battle and a cry of sadness and prayers ranged out. All of it was toward Godzilla; all of the feelings she heard and read. Then she had an idea and used her powers as a vessel for the voices; allowed them to connect to Godzilla. Fill him with power, with a renewed hope of life. But then something else happened. Another presence surged into Godzilla, and it was a dominating force. Miki immedately knew what is was and could not but help smile. At the time she felt the proudest she ever could for Godzilla Junior. For he let his spirt be asborbed into his father. Then she looks up at the monitor screen, for the real battle begins.

_Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan_

Diablolus stops in mid motion as something disturbs him. Something that soaked into his senses and shocked him. Then he hears that distinct roar that he thought had been silenced forever. Slowly Diablolus turns around to face the rising figure of Godzilla. _What?_ growls Diablolus to himself _I killed you!_ These thought are played through his mind over and over again. He can not comprehend how this creature, this pest could still be alive. Again, anger clouds Diablolus mind and surges through him. The Angel of Death will not let this "thing" live again.

Godzilla rises from the rubble that was his death bed. Smoke and debris fall off his body and lands before his feet. A menacing stare emmits from Godzilla and is brought the brunt of it towards Diablous. But, Godzilla does not feel anger or hatered towards Diablolus. Not even remorse. He is calm, his whole body dose not shake anymore for he fills power he never knew he had coarse through him. It fills every aspect of his being. He can feel every molecule around him, nothing is un-accounted for. Everything is felt. Then another roar esacpes Godzilla that is full of determination and power.

However, Diablolus shakes with anger and hatered and screams it out at Godzilla, _he should be dead!_ His eyes grow brightly with engery and he discharges a surge of beams towards Godzilla. Each one smacking against his thick body in small balls of explosions, but it has no affect on Godzilla. He just simply shrugs it off and advances forward. Stunned at the results, Diablolus sends lighting down on Godzilla, but again it has no results. Diablolus curses this creature and his sorry mistake of not making sure he was fully dead before and spits on this things name mentally. Diablolus will not be defeated on this or any plant by this stupid creature.

Godzila then charges Diablolus and throws his body into him. Diablolus struggles with the impact and stumbles. Immedately he feels bones break and skin start to splinter. He roars loudly and attempts to counter but his blows are dodged as Godzilla swings his shoulder into Diablolus gut; thrusting all the air out of him. Diablolus weezes but regains his breath only to be thrust down by a gigantic tail. Diablolus is amazed at this creatures strength, it has nearly doubled. But he ignores the thought and jumps up and slashes his wings at Godzilla and then teleports. But Godzilla was ready for this and grabs his tail before he could finish and slams him violently down into the ground. Furious, Diablolus kicks at Godzilla and regains his upright form and punches Godzilla. Then he release and energy wave at him to get little seperation.

Feeling all the confindence in the world, Godzilla strikes Diablolus in the face. He feels bones break from the impact and sees blood spit out from Diablolus mouth. Again he strikes, over and over again. Diablolus can slowly feel his power wan, and it just angers him more. But the blows are punishing and it shows. Diablolus screechs and kicks Godzilla again and shoves him away, trying to heal.

Diablolus glares his furry at Godzilla, and has had enough of this stupid game. _It is time to end this little world and this creature for good!_ thought Diablolus and builds up his engery for one last, devastating blast. He maniplates the air around him, forming a wave engery and builds it together. Lighting crackles in the air around him as it's engery is drained to feed his wave. Slowly Diablolus compacts it all into one crackling reddish black orb of intense power.

Godzilla senses what Diablolus is about to do and powers up his breath. But this time it is different. The spines turn blue but the air around his body sizzles. Godzilla can feel new power surge fourth in him. Around him a haze of whitish-blue engery builds over his body until it consumes him. He can feel engery around him being asorbed into him; engery from nature feeds his inner self giving an even greater range of power. The wave of brilliant blue white light continues to grow and his eyes change to a burning white. Finally in a force of ultimate power, Godzilla sparks fourth the charged atomic breath as a white lighting crackles around the beam as it cuts through the air.

At the same time Diablolus releases his own blast as a trail of red is left behind, searing through the dark sky towards Godzilla. Both spouts of energy collide into each other with an amazing display of violence and force. A loud explosive boom was the defining sound that was created with the meeting of two powerful forces. Both blast seem to be even but sowly one starts to over power the other. Godzilla's beam slowly begins too devour Diablolus blast as Godzilla starts to advance forwarded; driving the beam towards Diablolus more. Diablolus struggles with control and feels his strength start to dewindle and sees his beam be erased before his eyes. For the first time in his evil life Diablolus feels fear. It seeps through his mind like posion and drives him insane. But it dose not matter as his entire linear blast is evaporated away and a intense feeling of heat plows into him. The engery devours his entire body and everything about him is dissolved. First the skin, then nerves and bone until everything about him is gone from existance.

Once the blast clears and settles nothing is left Diablolus but a cloud dust. It hovers in the air for a split second only to be blown away into the oblivion by a single gust of wind. Seeing what is left, Godzilla roars into the air. A feeling of triumph over takes him as once again The King of Monsters reigns supreme.

_Command Center, G-Force HQ_

The entire room erupts into nosie. Cheers and happiness fills the room as everyone sees the resulting victory. Papers and hats and whatever else is around is tosed into the air only to be eventually forgotten about. People hug each other, even if it is people they hardly know. General Kumoi slumps into his chair. Relief floods through him as the stress is evaporated away. He drags out a long sigh and despite everything, laughs to himself. They say stress does crazy things to peope, and even though faced with empending doom, he could only laugh. With everyone else he looks up at the screen, watching the roaring victory by Godzilla and can not help but wonder one thing.

"Even after some many years of us trying to kill him, Godzilla still manages to save us and this planet. But why?" expresses Kumoi.

Miki walks up beside Kumoi, along with Ozaki and Gordon.

"Well, Godzilla awoken to a world that was vastly different than his. Maybe despite the difference, he still feels a sense of ownership to this land even though it is inhabited by other beings." answers Miki look directly at Godzilla on the screen but also still connected to him and can feel his sense of pride, "Or maybe we will probably never know why..."

Then Ozaki puts a hand on Miki shoulder in understanding and smiles at her. Miki smiles back and turns back towards Godzilla. Once again chowing down on a cigar, Gordon grumbles "Well he better watch himself. Im still coming after his ass." As that line sets in everyone laughs as it dissolves away their remaing fear.

The End

* * *

><p>So there yea have it! the end! lol this was by far my longest chapter but well worth it. Again hope you enjoyed! Maybe i might write a sequel...dont know yet...<p> 


End file.
